


Fog Report

by teh_jules



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Deutsch | German, Dreams, F/M, Het
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Träume (und was sie nicht bedeuten, wenn Reese aufwacht)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fog Report

**Author's Note:**

> Titel gestohlen von Audre Lordes gleichnamigen, wunderschönen Gedicht.

**Fog Report**

by jules

 

~*~

 

I.

Sie steht in dem Haus am See. Es ist leer bis auf einen Stuhl vor dem Fenster und einem alten Spiegel an der Seite der Wand. Sie steht still und lauscht; sie kann draußen jemand singen hören. Das Lied kommt ihr bekannt vor und als es verklingt bevor sie auf den Namen kommt summt sie es immer wieder, konzentriert auf den Geschmack den die Noten in ihrem Mund hinterlassen. Sie geht hinüber zum Fenster, schiebt die Gardine beiseite um herauszusehen, doch dort unten ist niemand.

 

Sie läßt die Gardine los und zurückfallen, weil das Licht zu weiß ist. Als sie sich umdreht erblickt sie ihr Bild im Spiegel und macht einen Schritt vor: Es könnte sie sein in einem ihrer Kostüme, samt 60er Kleid, Petticoat und langen, braunen Haaren, würde sie nicht eine Jeans, ein Top und Manolos tragen und wissen das ihr Haar wieder kurz und blond ist, so wie sie es mag. Ja, es _könnte_ sie sein, wäre dies nicht das Gesicht von June Carter das ihr aus dem Spiegel entgegensieht.

 

Reese starrt sie eine Weile an. Plötzlich hat sie das bedrückende Gefühl schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein, dies alles schon einmal gemacht zu haben und hört abrupt auf zu summen. Und warum kommt sie nicht auf den Titel dieses blöden Liedes? Aber June im Spiegel lächelt, als wolle sie ihr sagen das es nicht schwer ist.

 

Sie ist so damit vertieft herauszufinden wie das Lied heißt das sie zuerst nicht bemerkt das jemand hinter June im Spiegel steht und sie mustert. Als sie Ryan erkennt fühlt sie sich schuldig und ertappt, wie ein kleines Kind das etwas ganz böses gemacht hat. Sie dreht sich um und will ihm alles erklären, aber er ist fort und als sie sich dem Spiegel wieder zuwendet steht dort niemand außer sie selbst.

 

(Sie schreckt im Bett auf, die Melodie noch im Kopf.

 

„ _It ain’t me_.“ sagt sie zu dem leerem Raum, dem Bett, dem Spiegel.)

 

II.

Das Wasser ist blaudunkel, schwappt schwarz gegen die Wände der Küche. Es reicht ihr bereits bis an die Knöchel. Sie weiß das sie etwas dagegen machen sollte. Vielleicht den Klemptner rufen?

 

„Mummy!“ ruft Ava, von draußen, durch die Schwingtür. Sie kann die Silhoette ihrer Tochter gegen das Fliegengitter abgezeichnet sehen. „Mummy, Joaquin Phoenix ist hier!“

 

Sie kann sich nur schwer von dem Anblick ihrer Küche losreißen. Eins ist ihr jedoch klar: Er darf nicht hier rein. Sie geht sehr nah an das Fliegengitter, so nah das sie die Tür beinahe mit ihrem Körper berührt. Er ist ein undeutlicher schwarzer Schatten auf der anderen Seite, der nach Alkohol riecht.

 

Wo ist Ava?

 

„Laß mich rein.“ bittet er schließlich. Sie ist froh das sie seine Augen nicht sehen kann. „Komm schon, Laura, laß mich rein. Laß mich rein. Mach die Tür auf. Laß mich rein.“

 

Was sie von seinem Mund sieht ist hell und empfindsam wie der Bauch eines Fisches. „Es ist feucht hier.“ stellt er fest. „Laß mich rein. Ich mach’s besser. Ich kann mit meinem Werkzeug umgehen.“

 

Seine Zähne scheinen weiß und scharf, als er den Kopf zurückwirft und lauthals lacht. Sie schreckt zurück und knallt die Haustüre zu. Das Wasser ist in der Zwischenzeit bis zu ihren Knien gestiegen. Und er lacht immer noch, ruft nach ihr: _Laura_ , die ganze Nacht über.

 

III.

Die Schatten sind lang und die Luft riecht nach Wasser und blau und immer. Sie wandert verloren durch den Flur. Sie sucht etwas und weiß nicht was. Ihre Hände zu jeder Seite ausgestreckt, berührt sie die kalten Holzwände, die hinab reichen. hinab reichen. hinab reichen. Wie ein Schacht. Nein, ein Flur. Aber auch ein Schacht, da es keine Türen gibt: Sie geht weiter.

 

Es sind Stunden die sie geht, in der Dunkelheit. Blind, nur ihre Fingerspitzen die über das Holz gleiten sehen etwas. Irgendwann kommt sie an. Dort ist _ihr_ Wohnzimmer, mit den Bildern ihrer Kinder an den Wänden, Ryans und ihren Eltern, ihr Hochzeitsbild. In glänzenden Rahmen, spiegelnden Gläsern. Fröhliche, glückliche Gesichter. Sie sieht sich ihr Hochzeitsbild an. Nach näherem betrachten fällt ihr auf das Ryan fehlt. Er ist herausgefallen, so wie man manchmal einzelne Blätter mit wichtigen Telefonnummern, Geldscheine, Einkaufslisten verliert und es erst bemerkt wenn man schon zu Hause ist und keine Chance mehr hat es wieder zu bekommen.

 

„Es ist in Ordnung.“ versichert er hinter ihr. Sie dreht sich zu ihm um. Er sieht aus als wäre es ihm egal: Die Hände sind tief in seinen Taschen vergraben, wie jemand der durch eine Kunstgallerie geht, um einen Künstler zu analysieren. „Nein, wirklich, es ist in Ordnung. Siehst du,“ sagt er und hält ihre und seine Hand hoch, „,wir sind noch verheiratet.“ Er macht eine Pause. „Nur das ich eben nicht mehr da bin.“

 

Seine Augen sind heller als blau und sie sieht fort; verwirrt. Kann ihn nicht ansehen, kann seinen Blick nicht halten. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht, denkt sie, Ryan sieht sie nicht so an. Nicht so, als wüßte er alles.

 

„Aber“ fängt sie an und schüttelt den Kopf. Er lächelt freundlich, wie Lehrer Kinder anlächeln. „Nein, es ist in Ordnung, Reese, wirklich. Wir sind noch verheiratet. Möchtest du ein Glas Wein trinken?“

 

Ja, das wäre schön, denkt sie und er reicht ihr Wein, in großen runden Gläsern, mit einem so langem Stiel wie der einer Rose. Sie sitzen zusammen auf der Couch und trinken, als sie bemerkt das etwas nicht stimmt.

 

„Was ist das?“ fragt sie Ryan und dreht sich erschrocken zur Photowand. Ryan sieht sie kalt an. Da ist es wieder: Das Schlagen. Die Photos wackeln. „Das ist _er_.“

 

Sie fragt nicht wen er meint. In ihrem Kopf hört sie das Echo von _wer, er?_ und _er_ und wieder _wer, er?_ : Sie weiß das sie von Ryan keine Antwort bekommt.

 

Plötzlich erscheint ein Loch in der Wand. Mehrere Bilder fallen zu Boden, das Glas zersplittert schrill. Das Loch wächst während dessen: Jemand schlägt mit einer Spitzhacke von der anderen Seite dagegen.

 

„Tu doch etwas!“ schreit sie Ryan an. Er bewegt sich nicht. Hat die Beine übereinander geschlagen, trinkt seinen Wein und sieht unbekümmert aus. Es dauert nicht lange bis das Loch groß genug ist, als das sie erkennen kann was dahinter ist.

 

Joaquin zieht seine Schutzbrille ab und grinst sie an. „Hey.“

 

„Was machst du hier?“

 

Dort in der weißen Wand ist etwas herein gehauen worden das aussieht wie ein verzerrtes Rechteck. Hinter Joaquins Schultern erkennt sie den See und den Steg und das Haus. Sie riecht Wasser und blau und immer. Die gelbe Schutzbrille hebt sich lächerlich genau von seinem schwarzem Hemd ab.

 

Am liebsten würde sie die Wand wieder aufbauen, Stein für Stein. Doch er hat sich einen Platz erzwungen, zwischen den glücklichen Kindergesichtern und der Abwesenheit ihres Mannes.

 

„Willst du nicht rüber kommen?“ fragt Joaquin. Seine rechte Hand hält den Vorschlaghammer, die linke liegt zwischen ihnen auf dem Fenster das er geschlagen hat. Beide Hände sind groß und schmutzig, einladend. Sie möchte sie in ihre nehmen und in kaltes Wasser tauchen, den Schmutz weg waschen und dann zum trocknen zwischen ihre Oberschenkel legen, sie solange dort lassen bis sie wieder warm sind.

 

Es gluckert laut, als Ryan sich Wein nachschenkt.

 

„Naja,“ sagt er(, bevor sie die Augen aufmacht.) bereits angetrunken „Zumindest sind wir noch verheiratet.“

 

IV.

Sie läuft durch den Wald. Die Bäume sind endloshoch und schwarz, erstrecken sich bis weit, weit nach oben, wo kein Himmel auf gehangen ist, sondern grünes Laubdach die Erde umschließt. Regen tropft manchmal durch die Blätter hindurch und fällt auf sie nieder. Dies ist so weit weg von Wasser, blau und immer wie es nur geht.

 

Sie läuft durch den Wald. Die Blätter auf dem Boden sind grau und grün und braun. Sie findet einen kleinen Eichenbaum, der verkümmern wird, wenn sich niemand um ihn kümmert. Sie sucht nach Wasser um ihn zu gießen, statt dessen findet sie Kinder, die ihr bekannt vorkommen sollten.

 

Sie fragen sie ob sie mit ihnen verstecken spielt. Sie sagt nein. Die Kinder fragen sie, ob sie heute heiratet. Sie sagt nein. Die Kinder sagen, aber sie trägt doch ein Hochzeitskleid. Sie will sagen nein, aber als sie an sich hinab sieht, bemerkt sie das sie recht haben.

 

Sie läuft durch den Wald. Die Erde unter ihren Füßen ist ihr wohl gesonnen und sie kommt schnell vorwärts. Wenn sie rastet sind dort Blumen um sie zu erfreuen und sie lächelt. Selbst des Nachts ist es sicher hier und stilldunkel. Das Laub knistert, so leise wie ein Mann seiner Geliebten Treue schwört. Sie schläft auf Farnen, wie eine verwunschene Prinzessin. Auch Southern Belles warten darauf wach geküßt zu werden.

 

Sie läuft durch den Wald, die langen morgendlichen Schatten und den dichten weißen Nebel. Dort auf der Lichtung vor ihr steht ein Mann: unbewaffnet und alt ist er zu ihr gekommen. Sein Anzug paßt ihm nicht mehr so gut, seine spitzen Ellbogen haben den Stoff dünn gerieben. Sein Haar ist schwarz und weiß, seine Brauen sehr lang. Seine Nase ist groß und schief. Er raucht seine Zigarette auf, als sie näher kommt. Sein Gesicht ist ihr lieb, es kommt ihr so bekannt vor, als habe sie gesehen, Tag für Tag, Jahr aus Jahr ein, wie sich Falten um seine Augen und seinen Mund gegraben haben.

 

Er bittet sie mit ihm zu tanzen. Sie tut es bereitwillig. Zieht ihren Schleier ab und lehnt ihre Wange an seine Schulter. Er riecht nach Rauch und Wind und Dunkelheit und wispert in ihr Ohr die Versprechen eines langen Lebens, in einem Haus am See, mit Kindern und Familie, mit Liebe und Lust, mit Streit und Fehlern und Herausforderungen.

 

Dies alles könntest du haben, sagt sein warmer Atem. Dies alles und ein wenig mehr. Wenn du nur mit mir kommen würdest. Aber so weit ist sie noch nicht. Das weiß er.

 

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Sie sagt nein.

 

V.

Sie wacht auf und stellt fest das jemand vor dem Haus steht. Sie ist allein und sie verflucht Ryan innerlich. Mit zitternden Knien geht sie hinüber zum Fenster: Dort unten kann sie seine dunkle, große Gestalt sehen, die sich gegen das Licht der Laterne abzeichnet. Er schnipst eine Zigarettenkippe auf die nasse Straße. Als er sich umdreht und aufsieht, fährt sie wie von einem elektrischen Schlag getroffen vom Fenster fort.

 

Er hat bestimmt die zuckende weiße Gardine von dort unten gesehen. Er weiß nun das sie hier oben ist. Sie ist panisch, verzweifelt. Rennt zum Telefon, aber die Leitung ist tot, als sie abnimmt.

 

Er darf nicht hier eindringen! schreit sie innerlich. Im gleichen Moment kann sie das Knarzen der Treppenstufen hören, seine schweren Schritte, in den schweren, schwarzen Stiefeln: Er ist bereits in ihrem Haus.

 

Sie rennt zum Schrank, sucht nach ihrem Baseballschläger, doch noch bevor sie dem Raum und der Tür den Rücken zugewandt hat ist er dort hinter ihr, berührt ihre Schulter und sein Atem streift ihren nackten Arm. Er sagt ihren Namen und es tut ihr bis in ihr tiefstes Innerstes weh. Ihr Herz klopft vor Angst und Erregung. Sie hat die Augen weit aufgerissen, selbst hier, in der stillen Dunkelheit. Er ist hier.

 

Es ist vorbei.

 

(Sie wacht auf.

 

Es dauert einen Moment bis sie weiß das sie in ihrem ehelichen Schlafzimmer ist. Ryan neben ihr schläft und sie wendet sich ab, weiß das sie von ihm keinen Trost zu erwarten hat. Was sollte sie denn auch sagen?

 

Im Dunklen blitzt die goldene Gravur des Oscars der auf ihrem Nachttisch steht: Sie kann von dort wo sie liegt _Reese Witherspoon_ und _Walk the Line_ lesen. Sie schiebt die Decke von sich und geht, die Statue an sich gepreßt, hinüber ins Badezimmer. Die Tür schließt sie leise, bevor sie sich auf den kalten Fliesenboden setzt und die Auszeichnung lange Zeit nur anstarrt. Nun, sie hat jetzt ihren Preis. Ihren Acadamy Award. Es ist wie das i-Tüpfelchen zu einem perfektem Leben.

 

Sie ist Mutter von zwei wundervollen Kindern, führt eine nach außen hin perfekte Ehe mit einem wundervollen Mann um den sie viele andere Frauen beneiden. Und sie ist seit heute eine Schauspielerin der ersten Garde.

 

Sie umschließt das Metall so fest das schwächeres Material unter ihren Fingern zerbrochen wäre. Die Tränen bemerkt sie erst als sie kaum noch sehen kann und die Schluchzer sie beinahe überwältigen. Sie läßt die Trophäe los und preßt ihr Gesicht in eines der weißen, weichen Handtücher.

 

Sie wischt die Tränen schließlich wütend auf sich selbst fort.

 

„Es brennt.“ sagt sie schließlich und es klingt in ihrer Einsamkeit so laut wie ein Kanonenschuß. Sie fühlt die Worte so, als hätten sie Macht über sie.

 

Als ihr klar wird was sie gerade gesagt hat möchte sie los lachen. Alles was sie zustande bekommt ist ein bitteres Schnaufen. Sie sieht sich lange Zeit im grellen Badezimmerlicht an.

 

Als sie ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrt stellt sie die Trophäe wieder vorsichtig auf ihren Nachttisch, schlüpft dann ins Bett zurück mit der Intention ihren Mann zu wecken und ihn dazu zu verführen sie zu ficken. Sie wird dabei auch an niemand anders denken.)

 

Sie ist nicht June Carter.

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback ist wie ein guter Traum.


End file.
